The New Girl
by Sephira Luminaire
Summary: REVISED EDIT:What happens when Seifer's sister appears at Balamb with thoughts of revenge, and the love of her brother's life falls in love with her? Some Rinoa bashing involved. *Hides from angry mob* R/R and I'll give you a lollipop! ^.~ Woohoo!
1. Anew

Author's Note: M'kay, I don't own Final Fantasy, or anything related to it. But, I wouldn't mind owning Zell or Seifer. ^.^  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Anew  
  
  
"You SeeDs did a fine job out there," Cid said, rambling on with his appraisal. " A damn fine   
job, you made everybody proud. You had alot of pressure on you, and you made it through it all,   
like a true SeeD would."   
  
'Jesus' Zell thought to himself, drifting in and out of awareness,  
'Doesn't he see how tired we are? Why doesn't he just shut his fucking mouth and let us sleep?'   
  
"Anyway..Ah.." Cid stuttered, beginning to realize no one was listening, " I have just one more   
thing to say, and then I'll let you go.. And that is-"  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and in stormed an angel. She was petite, with jaw-length razor cut   
black hair, very pale. Her eyes were hidden by a pair of black sunglasses. She sported a long   
white trench coat, one Zell had seen alot. Underneath was a tight black shirt, a small black   
skirt and knee-high boots.   
  
"Young lady, what is the meaning of just barging in here like that?!" Cid said, obvisiously   
angered by the young woman's actions.   
  
She just glared at Cid, and Zell could tell, even through the sunglasses, that there wasn't   
anything nice gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm here," she said, slowly, as if savouring every word like a fine wine. " To apply to be a   
SeeD. I've had all my basic training already."   
  
"And you think that means you can just walk in here? Unannounced no less." Cid said, his   
frustration with her growing bigger, Zell hid a smile.   
  
She slowly lifted her glasses off of her face. She had small emerald eyes, pasted in hate   
and rage. So familiar, yet so vague, Zell couldn't think of who she reminded of to save her life.   
  
"Yes," she said, her hate for Cid very obivious. " And I think you're going to give me what I   
want too."   
  
"OH really now?!" Cid exclaimed, his face steadily growing redder and redder. " And what makes   
you think this?!"   
  
"Because..." The girl replied, smirking at Cid, "You fucked my brother over, and now, it's   
payback. You can either grant me my application, or I can personally see to the end of your   
career."   
  
"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?!" Cid yelled, no longer caring if he got upset.   
  
"Yes.. Yes, I am" she said, and she turned her back to face Cid perfectly. Zell couldn't see   
what she did, but whatever it was was enough to turn the Headmaster's face stark white.   
  
"Alright.." Cid said slowly, "Um... Zell, show her around, and to her room."   
  
Zell sighed and stood up. 'Why do I always get stuck doing shit like this?' he wondered   
quietly to himself as he walked towards the door.   
  
"What's your name?" Zell asked the mysterious young lady as he started to show her around.   
  
"Ceres.." She replied, quietly, calmer than what she had been with Cid. "Ceres Almasy..."   
  
"ALMASY?!" Zell exclaimed, it suddenly hitting him who she reminded him of. Seifer. Seifer   
Almasy. The asshole jerk.   
  
"Yes," she responded, her anger coming back, "Seifer is my older brother, and if you've got a   
problem about that, then we better just take care of it right here and now."   
  
"Uh.. No!" Zell stuttered, seeing the growing hate in her eyes, "It's okay.. I mean... Just..   
Nice to meet ya!"  
  
Ceres stopped in midstep. She slowly turned to Zell, her look of hatred turning into curiousty.   
She reached up and traced the tattoo on his face. "That must of hurt alot, eh?"   
  
Zell nodded slowly, amazed at how quickly the new girl could change her moods.   
  
Ceres smiled. "Well, I guess I better get to my room and get situated, got a big day tomorrow."   
  
"Yeah, OK." Zell said, suprised to find himself smiling back at her.   
  
"But," Ceres said before walking away, "I'd like to see more of you. You're really nice, and my   
brother talked about you alot. He was very fond of you. I'll be seeing you soon then, no?"   
  
Zell was shocked. Seifer, talked about him? Was fond of him? What the hell?! "Yeah, sure!"   
He said, his face suddenly turning bright red.   
  
Ceres laughed and quickly kissed him on the cheek, then smiled and ran off to her room.   
  
'Jesus...' Zell thought to himself as he dizzily made his way back to his own room. ' I wonder   
what she meant.. ' 


	2. A Hope of Friendship

Chapter Two: A Hope of Friendship.   
  
  
It took little time for the word to get around about Ceres being Seifer's sister. Everyone   
stared at her, whispering, filling each other's minds with rot and filth. Raijin and Fujin   
repeatedly came up to her and tried to talk to her about Seifer, but she just brushed them   
off, not bothering to give them the time of day. She was here for one reason, and one reason   
only, and that was to repay Cid Kramer for what had happened to her older brother.   
  
She had found out that it was a setup by accident. She had been looking for Velvet, her black   
cat, when she walked by a guest bedroom, to overhear Cid Kramer on the phone talking to his   
wife. It was their plan all along to use an innocent bystander as the Sorceress' puppet.   
Now they would regret they chose Seifer. She'd make them pay, even if it cost her her own life.   
  
She had tried to foreworn Seifer, but he wouldn't listen. He was too wrapped up in Zell.   
She knew he was in love with him, and thought it was a pity that those bitches got to him   
before him and Zell even had a chance. They would of made a nice couple.   
  
Over the next few weeks, Ceres had got to know Zell Dincht really well. He was a really sweet,   
nice, cute guy and she could see just how easily it was for someone to fall in love with him.   
She had to fight her emotions for him with all of her strength. They spent 99 percent of their   
time together, so it wasn't easy.   
  
  
"Hey! Ceres!" A voice called, jerking her from her thoughts back into the real world. She   
turned to see Zell waving like an idiot by the elevator, a huge smile on his face.   
  
"I heard you did GREAT on your exam today!" He said, pulling her into a rough hug which   
immediatly made her want to punch him, but she ignored it, after all, she had promised her   
brother justice, and also to protect Zell, to keep him safe from harm.   
  
"Yeah.." She responded, trying to show slight happiness. Wasn't much though.   
  
"Don't worry!" Zell said, looking into her eyes, as if trying to sneak into her soul,   
and steal her deepest thoughts, "I'm sure that you made it! Before too long we'll get   
to go on missions together!"   
  
"That'll be really cool, Zell..." She said, trying to hide a sadness that had suddenly   
overcome her.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong? I told you-" Zell was interrupted in midsentence by a voice over   
the intercom, "Please, all Cadets who took the exam today, report to the 2nd floor   
classrooms, repeat, all Cadets who took the exam today, report to the 2nd floor classrooms."   
  
"I guess that's my cue.." She said, turning slowly away from Zell.   
  
"Let me know what happens, ok?" His eyes were full of concern for Ceres. The idea   
depressed her deeply, if only her brother had been able to see those eyes like that just once..   
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Zell looked everywhere for Ceres. There was only one place he hadn't checked yet, the   
training centre...   
  
He found her in the "Secret Area" leaning over the railing, staring out at the stars.   
  
"Hey.." he said gently wrapping his arms around her.   
"Congratulations.."   
  
Ceres nodded absently, tears forming under her eyes. She sighed and pulled away from Zell's   
hold, trying to drown in the black nothingness of the nighttime sky.   
  
"What's wrong?" Zell asked, a hint of concern in his voice.   
  
"I just wish.." She said slowly, turning to face the older SeeD.   
"That Seifer could of just once, heard his name called on the list of graduates... He would   
of been so happy.." Her voice caught in her throat, and she forced back a sob.   
  
Zell wrapped his arms around her again, and gently stroked her hair as she cried into his   
shoulder. "Shh.. It's okay.. Seifer's still out there somewhere.. He'll still get to hear   
those words.."   
  
' Why am I telling her this?! ' he wondered to himself, ' I hate the guy. I hope I never   
see him again. Yet... Strangely...'   
  
Suddenly laughter was heard from the Garden. " It's the SeeD party. " she said sadly,   
shaking her head.   
  
"C'mon!!" Zell said, grabbing her by her hand and dragging her out of the training centre,   
"This is YOUR party, let's go and have fun!" 


	3. A Mistake

Chapter Three: A Mistake  
  
  
Ceres surveyed the room, looking for Zell. She found him talking to Squall Leonhart, a good   
friend of his. Personally, she thought Squall was a very intelligent person, who had been hurt   
majorly in the past and refused to get over it. How many times had she had to hold her tongue   
so she wouldn't advise him a good therapist to see? Not that she was one to be talking about   
socializing, she had been standing against the wall, drinking all night. Her thoughts were   
beginning to get blurry, and she began finding everything amusing. She wondered if they had   
laced the alocohol with an illegal drug? That would be funny.   
  
"Hi!" came a loud hyper voice. Ceres turned to see Selphie Tilmitt, an over-active brunette,   
standing beside her. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing," Ceres responding, thinking to herself, ' I wonder if she is really a   
blonde underneath? Wouldn't suprise me much...'  
  
"Oh, that's no good!" Selphie exclaimed, smiling brightly at the misfit girl, oblivious to   
the fact that she was angering Ceres by just being there. "Well, I'm gonna go talk to Quisty!   
See ya later!"  
  
Ceres nodded as the hyper girl ran off talking a mile a minute to no one in paticular. She   
saw Raijin and Fujin heading her way, so she quickly walked over to Zell, and grabbed him   
roughly by his arm, hissing in his ear, "Dance with me now."   
  
Zell looked suprised, but didn't say anything, dancing slowly to the song with her. "What's   
wrong?" he asked, his voice full of worry.   
  
"The idiot patrol was heading my way, I needed an outlet." She told him bluntly.   
  
"Well, at least I'm good for something!" Zell replied, a smile on his face. Ceres just   
smirked back at him, and he realized how much she looked like Seifer.   
  
Ceres continued to drink all night, until everything was as one, and she couldn't walk   
straight anymore. Then she decided it was best if she left, before she said or did   
something she would regret in the morning.   
  
Zell saw her leaving, and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.   
"Heya, where'd ya think ya goinnnnnn?" It was painstakingly obvious that Zell Dincht   
was as drunk as she was.   
  
"To bed." She muttered, pulling away from Zell. She walked slowly back to her room,   
concentrating on not falling down and making an ass out of herself, she was already   
having a hard time because she was an Almasy.   
  
'Oh, fuck them.' She thought to herself, her anger joining her again. She unlocked   
her door and turned on the lights. She proceeded to her bed and lazily took off her   
shoes. She then stripped down to her bra and panties, and searched around the room   
for her nightgown. Unable to find it, she decided to stretch out on her bed and sleep   
in her underclothes, what the hell difference did it make? It wasn't like there was   
anyone to lie in bed with her and keep her safe during the night, so it didn't really matter.   
  
Ceres had just closen her eyes and was about to fall asleep, when she heard someone   
else breathing. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Zell Dincht standing over her, a goofy   
smile on his face.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed, sitting up and pulling the blankets   
over to cover her.   
  
"I dunno, " He replied. " I'll tell ya when I find out." And reached over to kiss her.  
  
She longed to kiss him back. He looked at her, his eyes drunk, not on the alcohol, but of   
her. It made her want him even more. She started to lean forward into another kiss, but   
imagines of Seifer popped into her head.   
  
~  
She was 14 and he was 16. It was summertime, and Seifer had failed yet another SeeD exam.   
Ceres hadn't seen what the big deal was at the time.  
  
"Oh come on Sei!" She smiled, punching him playfully on the arm. "Let's not talk about the   
bad things, found any cute girls yet?"   
  
Seifer sighed. "Not exactly."   
  
"What's that mean?" Ceres asked, her curiousty growing.   
  
He turned and looked at her, his eyes more grave and serious than she had ever seen him.   
It scared her.   
  
"His name is Zell..." His voice trailed off, obviously embarrased by the fact.   
  
But Ceres wasn't shocked at all. She had known ever since she was little that Seifer was gay.   
She was just suprised that he hadn't known.   
"Um-hm. Sei's in love!" She giggled, and hugged her brother tight.   
  
Seifer tried to pull away from her, but finally returned the hug. She leaned close to him,   
her breath hot in his ear, "I think it's cool Sei, ya gonna bring him home to meet me sometime?"  
  
Seifer laughed. "Yeah, ok!" He replied, poking his little sister in the side.   
~  
  
Ceres opened her eyes wide and punched Zell as hard as she could manage in the stomach.   
" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" She screeched, suddenly becoming completely sober.   
  
Zell's eyes filled with shock, then fear, then with tears. He stood up shakily, and walked to   
the door. He looked at her one more time, the tears flowing freely down his face, and it took   
every bit of energy Ceres had not to run to him and hold him and tell him how she felt. Instead,   
she just turned towards the wall and closed her eyes, listening to the door close softly behind   
her.   
  
It was going to be a long night... 


	4. Slow Torture

Chapter Four: Slow Torture  
  
It had been three weeks since the incident between Ceres and Zell at the SeeD party,   
and she hadn't once seen the blonde youth. Not that she was looking for him, she made   
sure she stayed away from anywhere he might be, but it wasn't easy.   
  
The events of that night had continusly played over and over in her mind. She had lied   
down on her bed for the longest, telling everyone it was the flu. She didn't venture   
outside of her room unless it was a life or death situation. Which wasn't very often.   
  
She tried to watch some television, but there was nothing of interest on. Ceres was   
restless, and needed something to do to keep herself from going crazy. She looked over   
at her brother's weapon and grabbed it off the chair, deciding maybe a little   
monster-ass-kicking would do the trick.   
  
***************  
  
Ceres wondered about the training centre, looking for anything to fight. She silently   
dared something to come out at her, she was ready to seriously injure something. She   
sighed and gave up, deciding nothing was going to come out tonight. Just as she turned   
to walk away, a giant beast leapt in front of her.   
  
Ceres gasped at the sight. She had never seen a monster so big before. It had to be a   
T-Rexuar. She had never fought one of them before, but heard that they were one of the  
most dangerous creatures alive. Ceres sighed and drew the gunblade.   
  
The T-Rexuar moved quickly, and scratched Ceres with his sharp claws, making a dark   
pool of blood begin to form on her arm. She glared at the beast and struck at it with   
her weapon, but it didn't seem to do any real damage, just piss it off more.   
  
Ceres swore silently to herself and backed up slowly, thinking of what to do now. She   
closed her eyes and concentrated and then opened up her palm and released an energy   
known as Firagra. The beast roared and turned, and for a moment Ceres thought he was   
going to run away, but his tail turned and side-swiped her, knocking her back several yards.   
  
She tried to get back up, but something was wrong with her side. It hurt so bad, she   
could barely move at all. She groaned and tried to stand up, but the pain was too much   
to bear, she fell down almost immediatly.   
  
Tears began to form under her eyelids. She couldn't die here, she just couldn't. Who   
would avenege her brother then? She had to do it. She HAD to..   
  
"Help me..." She called, her voice barely above a whisper, "Please, somebody help me...."   
  
The last thing she remembered was seeing a certain blonde SeeD throwing a sleep spell at   
the T-Rexuar, and then running over to her, his face full of worry, tears running down his   
face. "Come on, Ceres.. Don't die on me.. Please.. I love you...."  
  
*****************************  
  
Zell was fighting not to panic. He wanted to scream hysterically, but he knew that if he didn't  
act quickly, Ceres might not make it.   
  
He quickly gathered her up in his arms, throwing a glance back to make sure that the T-Rexuar  
was still sound asleep. Then he ran as fast as he could to the Infirmary.  
  
****************************  
  
"What happened?!" Selphie cried, rushing into the room, accompanied by Squall and Quistis.   
"What's going on?! Whose hurt?!"   
  
Zell looked up at them from where he was sitting. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was still  
slightly red from hours of crying. "It's Ceres..." he croaked.   
  
Selphie knelt beside Zell, her face full of concern, "What happened to her? Is she okay?"  
  
Zell sighed, lowering his head back into his hands. "She was attacked off-guard by a T-Rexuar in  
the Training Centre." he replied after a moment, "The doctor doesn't know if she'll make it or  
not, her injuries are severe."   
  
"Oh Zell.." Selphie whispered, hugging her friend close. "It's gonna be okay, I'm sure she's   
gonna make it."  
  
Zell sighed again, "I hope so.." he whispered. "I really do.."   
  
**************************  
  
Squall lied in his bed, contemplating getting up to see Zell. It had been a week since Ceres'  
accident and Zell hadn't left her side.   
  
Squall turned over and looked at the clock. 12:42 P.M. It was lunchtime. He knew that Selphie  
was out on a mission and Quistis was teaching right now. He sighed and stood up. Someone had to   
bring Zell something to eat, or everyone knew he wouldn't eat at all, because it would mean  
leaving Ceres, which he wasn't willing to do, if even for a second... 


	5. The Awakening

Chapter Five: The Awakening  
  
Ceres opened her eyes and groaned. Her side hurt like hell. She blinked several times,   
trying to grow accustomed to the light.   
  
"Ceres?" asked a small voice. She turned her head to see Zell sitting beside her. He   
looked worn out.   
  
"Zell?" she replied, her voice weak and tiny, "What happened? Where am I?"   
  
Zell smiled weakly and stroked her hair, "Shh.. It's okay. You're safe now. You're going   
to be OK."   
  
"How long have I been here?" she asked curiously, "I felt like I've slept a thousand years   
plus."   
  
Zell laughed quietly, "A month, hun."   
  
She struggled until she was sitting up, facing him, "And how long have you been here with me?"  
  
He looked down at the floor, "Ever since I found you in the Training Centre..."   
  
Ceres' mouth dropped open, "Haven't you been to bed or anything????"  
  
"I've been sleeping on this chair, Selphie or Squall usually bring me food.."   
  
"Oh god, Zell... I'm so sorry," Ceres whispered.   
  
"NO!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't be, it's all my fault, I shouldn't of   
upset you like that. I shoulda been there to protect you."   
  
"Protect me?!" Ceres asked incredibly, "Zell Dincht, I don't need ANYONE to protect me. I'm a   
big girl!"   
  
"I'm sorry.." he replied quietly.   
  
Ceres reached over and hugged him tightly, the pain shooting through her left side. "No,   
don't be.. I'm sorry.."   
  
Zell tilted his head to the side, and studied Ceres for a few moments. "It'll take you a while to  
recover, you know? You should be careful from now on."  
  
Ceres made a face. "Me? Careful?" she laughed, "You know me, I'm always careful.  
  
Zell looked up at her and brushed the hair out of her face, smiling.   
  
She grinned back at him, and then suddenly became aware of how close they were. All of her   
holdbacks, all of her fears, had vanished. She drew her mouth closer and closer to his.....  
  
**********************  
  
Selphie sat in the cafeteria, eating her lunch for the day. She stared blankly at the wall.   
  
"What are you up to, Selphie?" A voice asked, shaking Selphie from her thoughts. She looked up   
to see Quistis standing before her.   
  
Selphie moved over, allowing Quistis to sit down beside her. "Just worried 'bout Zell and Ceres,  
that's all..."   
  
Quistis was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, but, they'll be okay. I'm sure Ceres will   
snap out of it any minute now. She's a tough one."   
  
Selphie sighed, "Yeah, but Zell.. he really needs to get some sleep.. he hasn't left her side  
ever since he found her in the Training Centre..."   
  
Quistis looked at the students around them, "I know... I'm sure Ceres will make sure that he  
sleeps when she wakes up.. she'll probably be pissed that he thought of her before himself   
anyways.."   
  
"Well, either way.. I just hope she wakes up soon. She was hurt pretty bad by that T-Rex..."  
  
"The doctor said she'd be just fine. She's just worn out.." Quistis replied, still staring at the  
world around her.   
  
"Aren't we all?" Selphie muttered to herself. "Aren't we all?"  
  
  
~Sowwy for hanging you like that! ^.~ I guess you'll just have to wait until Chapter Six:  
Poppies is up. Tee-hee. 


End file.
